Light aggregate cement is known having specialties in light specific gravity, high strength, heat insulating, sound silencing, waterproofness, fire resistance, workable duration, volume stability, etc., and is considered advantageous and economic in building construction.
The specific gravity of the light aggregate cement is so light as about ⅔ (or down) as that of the generic natural aggregate cement, the bearing capability of a building foundation is possibly descended to some reasonable extent. Moreover, in view of the fact that Taiwan is located in the quake-swarm zone along the pacific shore and the seismic energy is propagated in proportion to the total weight of a building, the light aggregate cement is obviously more favorable for lessening the seismic energy propagation and alleviating demolition of the building accordingly.
Besides, as the light aggregate to be applied in cement has been calcined in advance at temperature as high as 1200xc2x0 C., hence it becomes an incombustible with high insulating capability and low thermal conductivity so that spontaneous combustion would scarcely be caused at the higher stores of a building via thermal conduction in the case a fire is raging in the lower stores. In addition, because the light aggregate is self-shrinking slightly in high temperature, floor cambering or sinking or burst of cement due to expansion would hardly happen on the spot of a conflagration, therefore, it is favorable in prevention of destroy of a structure body and in protection of a fireman against being injured by falling articles.
Basing on abovesaid merits, the light aggregate cement is now widely implemented in civil or building construction, however, the light aggregate material is not collectable whenever desired until recently the related calcination technology is gradually matured. In building a calcination kiln, the kiln structure and associated facilities must be put into consideration, wherein the building site is a primary factor that may affect greatly the convey time and working efficiency of the light aggregate material, and the plane area occupied by the calcination kiln is also a key point for determination of the building site. Therefore, the way to reduce plane area occupied is an important issue for breaking through the setup constraints in building a calcination kiln.
This invention is a rotary kiln for calcination of light aggregate cement, wherein a U-turn coupling is adopted for cutting down about half length of a linear calcination kiln to reduce area occupied; a feeding entrance is positioned higher than a product exit; a plurality of revolving segments provided to the rotary kiln body is tapered in caliber gradually to realize a uniform calcination process and save space.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a rotary kiln for calcination of light aggregate cement by taking the advantage of a U-turn kiln body to thereby significantly reduce the area occupied, the production cost, and delivery time of the aggregate material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rotary kiln for calcination of light aggregate cement, wherein a plurality of revolving segments is varied in caliber gradually to obtain a high calcination efficiency.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.